okbuddiafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Election War/@comment-8529712-20190315040036
Hey goldrat1, Thanks very much for the added info about the background of the war. I'm very sorry that I failed to sufficiently clarify certain details in the article. I hope that I can clarify a few things with this comment (and hopefully you read it lol): Regarding the infobox: "I literally *didn't even know Election War happened* before reading this article." Aye, we understand, but since you were the leader of the goldrats, and importantly, were directly declared war upon, you needed to be listed on their side. Of course, you were pretty much absent and had absolutely no fucking clue about what was happening (which was fair, that's why you're listed absent). Don't worry though, this happens in real life too, there had been wars and battles in history where groups, people and/or leaders were unaware that they were declered war upon. In websites like Wikipedia though, such people still had to be listed in their corresponding sides/factions in the infobox (while making clear that they were absent and did not participate). (Besides though, literally what to heck is the importance of politics'' in a freaking ''minecraft server, ''lol) '''Regarding Saxophone_Bob:' All that aside, I admit it was my fault for not properly clarifying and reasearching things about the entire debacle. Thank you very much (actually) for adding a lot of information about the background regarding Saxophone_Bob and his past antics. I did not have enough information about this, and it was my fault for not asking you. Your information will be added and properly formatted into the article. "And... an iron fist? Really? I think I'm pretty far fuckin' off that." Yep, lol. I'm sorry I failed to clarify that the revolutionaries' fears regarding this topic were unfounded and irrational. The WRF however, absolutely thought that was going to happen at the time (again, irrational). Which is why I felt it was necessary that this would be included in the article. This wasn't intended as an insult against you, sorry. We all know (not think, know) you're an epic gamer. You're a good guy. I just failed to clarify enough that while the part where you were going to rule the server with an "iron fist" wasn't going to be true, the WRF believed this was going to happen, and that needed to be included in the article. I am deeply sorry for the confusion this has caused. Regarding the NSSR: Again, thank you very much for the added information regarding the whole debacle about the NSSR and the right of creative builds to exist. This entire article was written in one go, based on everything that I know about it. I admit that my information was lacking in most parts regarding this incident, and I apologize. The only parts that I was definitely sure about were: 1. The fact that the war happened (It was kind of a big deal at the time) 2. Something was going to happen to the NSSR 3. Something happened to Saxophone_Bob 4. Goldcouver gay 5. The terms of the WRF 6. The events of the battle Now, the reason I made this article was so that this war, which is the reason why the current Rules of War was created, is chronicled and not lost to time seeing as it is relatively unknown. The research I took was looking around in the discord and sifting through posts. I did a big whoopsie on that one. I should have asked you directly, but I was afraid that you didn't know what went on or what the whole thing was about and I thought you wouldn't care, seeing as you were absent for the whole course of the war. I was wrong. It also didn't help that the WRF (and apparently other people too) believed that the NSSR will be destroyed, not moved. Most of my information regarding the NSSR comes from that. I apologize for my lack of sufficient research and the grave innacuracies in this piece. The valuable information you provided will be formatted into the article. Regarding the Elections: Darn, I could have sworn you made an announcement post declaring goldrat3 as president of OkBuddia. Oh well, must have misremembered. Well, this is clearly my fault, again. dammet im fu*king (fucking) retarded Well, this section of the article will be overhauled. I promise you, epic gamer. Conclusion: Looks like I'm the unepic libtard here. I'm sorry for the shortcomings this article has. The innacuracies here are the result of my lack of research and my gay brain misremembering things like a ben sharpo owned libard. Your side of the story really clears up all the misconceptions, lies and deceptions Saxophone_Bob fed us. I promise to be a better retard and research more into the politics and history of the server. I left that war thinking that the WRF had completely lost (I even thought the NSSR was destroyed, until Dylantus corrected it), but with the information you provided, it seems like the WRF, even if they lost the battle, they got most of what they wanted lol I'm sorry that this ended up almost like a hit piece against you, goldrat1, I was being gay Thanks, -z P.S. Happy birthday, our favourite retard, and thanks for the resource pack.